As Aslan Said
by kalsmalfoy
Summary: As Aslan had said, "Nothing Ever Happens the Same Way Twice". In this case, it does. It happens to Scorpius and Rose like what happened to their parents, 24 years ago. -oneshot- SEQUEL TO TRAPPED IN A BROOM CLOSET! Read&Review!


_**Kiko: The title's just 'As Aslan said,' because we, Karla and I, were watching vids of Narnia and his line 'Nothing ever happens the same way twice', which totally has NOTHING to do with this, came into my head : 'Cause you know, they did it again. Like what 'Mione and Draco did in my other story. Just thought it might be cool :D**_

_**BTW, there are no twins who trapped them inside the closet and they didn't get detention. **_

_**Disclaimer: Aslan and the H.P characters are soooo not mine!**_

--

**As Aslan said**

_By Dramione1337_

"LET ME OUT!" Rose bellowed at her cousins who locked her inside the closet with **Scorpius Malfoy**

(A/N: I'm skipping ahead at this one too!)

In the Great hall, an hour prior, at the start of the year feast, James and Albus Potter were whispering something until their baby sister, Lily and their cousin, Rose, came to sit them, as usual.

"What were you guys talking about?" Lily asked.

"Nothing." The brothers said in unison.

"Uh-huh" she replied at their not-so convincing answer.

Rose suspected that they were hiding something but decided to let it slide… For now.

She and Al are 5th year Gryffindor Prefects (but Al usually gets into trouble together with James, who is also a Prefect), James in 6th, and Lily and Hugo, Rose's brother, in 3rd.

The other students are now filling up the Great Hall. Hugo, was now sitting beside Lily and cheerfully said, "Who doesn't love these feasts?"

"Amen to that, dear cousin!" James said, raising his goblet to Hugo.

After the sorting was done, Headmistress McGonagall stood up from the High Table and said her start of term notices.

"I have some things to tell you so you better quiet down" she said sternly.

"First, I welcome the new students and I'm pleased to say you're in for a great year. Second, as we have told you DOZENS of times, the Forbidden Forest, after it's namesake, Forbidden to students who are not accompanied by a teacher when going in. Third, our caretaker, Mr. Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris" a few groans were heard so she had to pause for a bit. When they settled, she continued, "due to untimely circumstances that happened last year, Mr. Filch has…" she covered her ears "retired." The hall burst into cheers and howls and Rose saw James and their other cousin, Fred, their Uncle's George's son, hi-fived which meant they did something.

"What _exactly_ did you two do?" she asked.

"Well, let's say we asked Peeves to…" James trailed "… throw a water balloon at the bloody cat and she ran and ran and hit a wall then a suit of armor." Fred finished with a HUGE smile on his face. Rose hung her head.

"Settle down please." The headmistress asked nicely. When the hall quieted down once more, "there are more announcements. For the younger years who wishes to join the House teams in Quidditch when they are older, you may join the 'Junior League'. Thanks to Mr. H. Potter's petition motioning that those younger students may have the advantage when trained in their early years to hasten their skills. Lastly, the House Cup is up for grabs this year and the House with the most points, wins it! Now, tuck in!" she said and tons of food appeared right in front of them. James started filling his plate with one of everything. So did Al and Hugo which was a funny sight because they started to have a food eating contest.

Unaware to them, gray eyes watched their every move from across the hall.

"Yo. Scorp. Dude. HELLLLLOOOOOO!!" yelled Marius Zabini, waving his hand in front of Scorpius' gaze "Huh? Oh. What did you say?" he asked

"I said… Breast or Leg?"

"Excuse me?!" Scorpius shrieked, utterly shocked.

"Breast or leg?" he repeated holding up two platters, Chicken breast and chicken legs.

"Oh. I-I'll pass" he replied pushing the platters away from him and continued to gaze at the Gryffindor table.

After dinner, being a prefect, Rose led the 1st years towards the Gryffindor tower in the seventh floor. "All right, boys' dormitories are up the stairs to your left, girls, same on your right. The common room is for everyone's use and you'll receive your schedules, tomorrow if I'm correct. Your trunks have been taken up to your rooms already. See you in the morning." She bid them as James and Al motioned her to the portrait hole.

"Rosie!" Al called out to her, imitating a child's voice. "Can you come with us to the library?" James asked. She nodded

"So, what are you two boys gonna do in there?" she asked as they neared the library.

"Oh." Al said "Nothing in particular." James continued.

"Riiiigh-AH!" she screamed as they pushed her in a broom closet near the library and locked it shut.

Basically, this is where we started.

"LET ME OUT!" she bellowed.

"No way, Rosie." Al said tapping on the wooden door.

"Al, I swear if I ever get out of here, you'll be sorry." She threatened and whammed on the door some more.

"So, your cousins locked you up in here too." A voice from behind said and Rose nearly jumped out of her knickers.

"M-Malfoy?" she asked, voice trembling. He was leaning on the very little space of wall in the closet.

"Please. My dad was known as Malfoy here. Don't call me that. I'm WAY much younger than he is so call me Scorpius." He explained.

"So, how do we get out of here?" she asked him.

"They're your cousins. How should I know what's going on in their freaky minds?" he yelled still leaning on the wall.

"OH RIGHT! I forgot I was a _mind reader!_" her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'_She's so hot when she's angry'_ he thought (A/N: ok…That was random o.o)

He came closer to her and she moved back.

'_Oh my god. He's very well built!'_ she said to herself.

"Oi! Potty brothers! What in Merlin's name are we suppose to get out of here?" he yelled at them from the other side, his fist collided with the wooden door.

"Well, _Malfoy,_ you have to snog our cousin here." James replied. A curve appeared on his lips.

"I'm not snogging her!" he said, '_though I haven't got a problem with that'_, together with Rose, who in turn shrieked, "I'm not snogging him!" _'Sounds lovely'_.

"Sorry! No kiss, no freedom. Unless you want to do it until the morning, and people will be talking." James said, still smiling.

"Well, you know what they say," Rose said as she turned to him

"What?" he asked rather confused

"There's no time, like the present." She answered with a smile on her face then wrapped her arms around his neck and their lips met.

The door opened slowly and revealed two grinning Potter boys.

"Cameron! Hurry! Take the picture! Take the picture!!" Albus motioned someone to his right.

A boy appeared holding a camera. His name's Cameron Creevey and he's a photographer, just like his dad, Dennis Creevey.

"I want 10 copies, Cam. 2 sickles each." James negotiated and held out his hand to seal the deal.

"Deal." He replied shaking James' hand.

"Do you mind leaving us in peace." This didn't sound like a question. More like a command.

"Ok. Ok. Don't be so touchy." James said waving his hands and backing off as Albus closed the door.

"You know," Rose started breaking off their kiss.

"No, I don't" Scorpius replied with his signature smirk he inherited from his father on his face.

"I've always wanted to do this." She finished

-End-

_**Kiko: Ok… LONGEST fanfic oneshot EVER! Read and review please!**_

_**Also, I would like to thank Sabrina (Thundra18) for being a loyal (charing lng Sab!) **_

_**Reader and reviewer. And to Mami K (Karla. Can't remember her penname though. She keeps on changing) was there and gave me inspiration xD**_


End file.
